


Remember Who You Are

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Confusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was given orders to kill Kuroo Tetsurou but his heart is telling him to protect the man.





	Remember Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Week 2018  
> May 6, Day One: Role Reversal / **Body Swap**

_ “Remember, your name is Sawamura-.” _

 

Daichi mentally shook his head, trying to fight off the encroaching voices.  Was he Sawamura Daichi? A name was a name and that one was as good as any other.  It felt wrong and right at the same time. Like stepping into a place as an adult that had been familiar as a child.  The same but different.

 

_ “Sawamura, you are a government agent.” _

 

Daichi slipped into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, tried to get his breathing under control as his thoughts slammed into each other like a bad pile up on the freeway.  One after the other hitting each other, combining until it was all a jumbled mess he couldn’t work through.

 

_ “Daichi is apart of an extremist group.” _

 

None of it made sense because it was all contradictory.  He was Sawamura Daichi but he wasn’t. He was an agent with the government but he was apart of a terrorist organization.  He had hurt many people but he had protected them. He was to find the group he was apart of but he had to stay far away from them.  He had to serve and protect and honor and-

 

Daichi curled up into himself, pulling at his hair that was either too short or too long.  He felt weak-  _ he was sitting behind a desk, special investigator- _ he was strong-  _ his body blurred as he moved amongst enemies, taking one after another out. _  He was hurt all over, they had hurt him though he couldn’t remember who they were anymore.

 

_ “I am truly sorry we have to do this but it has to look as if we tried to extract information from you.” _

 

Daichi’s breath was coming out in shallow gasps and somehow he knew this body that was his and wasn’t in equal parts, was failing him.  He was being kicked out because he didn’t belong and he knew that but who was he? What was his mission?

 

_ “This technology is very experimental, there might be severe side effects that we haven’t even considered, are you sure you still wish to volunteer for this?”  _  He had said yes, he knew it because here he was.  But he couldn’t remember who he was anymore. There was a battle going on inside of him and it felt like neither side would win.

 

_ “We know he’s close to those in charge, you have to find the leader, remember this above all else, the name Kuroo Tetsurou.  Get as close to him as you can and-” _

 

People were surrounding Daichi, too late he noticed and was springing into action.  His body knew the movements though he couldn’t remember learning them. A punch to a stomach, a kick to the side- but it wasn’t enough.  Daichi was too damaged and they were too many. Part of him didn’t want to fight and he didn’t know which part that was. Was he supposed to listen to it?

 

“We found him boss, he’s not- he doesn’t look good.”  A scratchy voice stated, familiar and not. A cloth was placed over Daichi’s mouth and nose and he was so, so thankful that everything went dark and quiet around him.

  
  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  
  


Daichi woke up slower than he had the last time.  Last time it had been too bright lights and him pinned down to a table with his mind screaming and waging war on itself.  There had been too many voices telling him too many things and then they had started hurting him even more. Physical wounds that would heal quickly but would stick around for a long while.  A tracker they had put in his wrist and told him he’d have to dig out. That had hurt even though he couldn’t really remember doing it. Just bits and pieces. Something sharp digging into his wrist, a dingy bathroom, the sharp scent of-

 

“Easy now.”  A soft voice said as something cool and wet was pressed against his forehead.  “Go get Kuroo and tell him he’s awake.” The voice said, firmer now.

 

“Kuroo?”  Both parts of him focused completely on the name.  He knew who that was, it was the one thing both of them did know.  But he was supposed to do something? Get away from Kuroo Tetsurou?  Find him? What was it? His mind screamed at him and he cringed away from it.

 

“It will be okay Daichi, he’s on his way.”  The voice was back to being pitched softer, smoother and without the bite to it that he had before.  He knew that voice didn’t he? His eyes felt glued shut but he forced them open. Or at least one of them.  The other one was- oh right, a sharp punch and black spots in his vision as he was tied down to a chair. They apologized, over and over again.

 

_ “We have to make it look real.” _  He needed to get out of here.  He couldn’t be here. It wasn’t safe, neither of them were safe not while-

 

“Please calm down Daichi, they put so much shit in your system I don’t really want to give you another sedative, we’re lucky you didn’t go into cardiac arrest from the last one.”  Gentle but firm hands were pressing down on his shoulders. A face loomed in front of his. Small with big eyes and short cropped hair. He was missing a ear.

 

“Yaku?”  How did he know that?  How could he have forgotten?

 

“Yeah it’s me, you’re safe, see?  We have you now.” Yaku said in what Daichi assumed was supposed to be a soothing voice but just made him panic.  He wasn’t supposed to be here, they were going to know that he- he was going to betray- what was it?

 

“Daichi.”  The voice made Daichi go still.  Low and a little raspy with so much hidden meaning and emotion laced into just that one word.  Daichi turned his head and was met with someone he knew. Familiar on both sides.

 

“ _ Remember this above all else, the name Kuroo Tetsurou-” And a photo being shoved into his face. _

 

A mess of black hair that almost hid honey colored eyes.  A crooked nose and a long, jagged scar that extended from his left temple all the way to his jaw line.  Everything about him was sharp angles and harsh lines.

 

Daichi felt relief, he felt terror.

 

Yaku moved aside so Kuroo could stand at his side, pushing too close but not nearly close enough.

 

“Don’t!”  Daichi yelled as he reached out to do- what exactly?  Strangle Daichi? Hug him? Everyone in the room froze at Daichi’s shout as he scrambled back, nearly falling off the edge of the bed in his haste to get away.

 

“Daichi?”  The voice was unsure now and Daichi felt like he was being torn apart inside.

 

“Stop expecting him to be firing on all four cylinders, you saw the X-Rays, you saw what they did to his head.”  Daichi reached up and felt fresh bandages around his head but beneath that shaved pieces of his hair and deep scars.

 

_ “Sawamura please consider everything before you do this, it is highly experimental.  There is a high probability that the exchange won’t even take and even more likely is we won’t be able to put you back into your own body.”   _ It was becoming easier to piece each memory, each emotion and instinct into its separate group.  Who he was, who he had been and who he wasn’t now.

 

“Daichi, do you remember who I am?”  Kuroo stepped closer again but kept his hands up, a purposefully defenseless position but Daichi knew better.  Kuroo was lethal, both sides of him knew this.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  Daichi’s voice sounded strange to his own ears but he remembered a lot of yelling.  It hurt to talk. His hand was up and cupping Kuroo’s cheek before he could fully process what he was doing.  He was terrified, both sides of him. His eyes felt too warm and he was having difficulty seeing once again. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you did everything you could and you managed to get out.”  Kuroo was close now, hands carefully cupping Daichi’s face. Daichi knew those hands could snap a neck just as easily as he was now wiping away tears.  Kuroo’s eyes looked bloodshot, there were dark circles beneath them too.

 

“I didn’t though.”  The words were gasped out, as if forced from another part of Daichi that he wasn’t in full control of.  “I didn’t get out.” Kuroo looked confused, glancing over at Yaku. “I tried to kill myself when they cornered me but I must have fucked up.”

 

“Daichi, it’s okay, you’re here now.  We are going to take care of you.” Kuroo promised and something finally slid into place for Daichi.  He understood now why he felt a war waging inside himself. He tried to close his mouth, he tried to keep the words inside.  He was betraying them, both sides.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.”  The name spat out because it was a part of both of them but neither at the same time.

 

“That’s not your name.”  Kuroo resisted as Yaku pulled at him, eyes suddenly wide and alarmed as he called out.  But it was already too late, Daichi remembered what they had told him, the most important thing to remember.  He already had the gun pulled out of Kuroo’s holster, he always left it unclipped, Daichi had warned him he was just begging for someone to grab it from him-

 

_ “They would have to get close to be able to do that, and no one gets that close to me but you.” _  Daichi remembered the self satisfied smirk.  He remembered how Kuroo tasted and the sound of his laughter in the shower.  He remembered holding scraps of cloth to Kuroo’s bloody face as he screamed for help.  Daichi also remembered buildings collapsing as bombs were set off, trains derailing as part of their plan.  Each and every name of the civilians caught up in a terrorist organizations extremist plans.

 

Daichi had a duty.  His mind was screaming, his words coming out as a warning even as he pulled Kuroo’s own gun onto the man himself.

 

“ _ We know he’s close to those in charge, you have to find the leader, remember this above all else, the name Kuroo Tetsurou.  Get as close to him as you can and take him out.” _

 

Daichi pulled the trigger even as he screamed in denial.


End file.
